Question: Ishaan did 6 fewer push-ups than Jessica at night. Ishaan did 11 push-ups. How many push-ups did Jessica do?
Answer: Ishaan did 11 push-ups, and Jessica did 6 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $11 + 6$ push-ups. She did $11 + 6 = 17$ push-ups.